


sweetly grinning from the stars

by jorellep



Series: spoken and unspoken words, these were merely born from flesh (poetry) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jorellep/pseuds/jorellep
Summary: A series of poems written for members of the DreamSMP by the members of the DreamSMP
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: spoken and unspoken words, these were merely born from flesh (poetry) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121921
Comments: 30
Kudos: 82





	1. Celestial Beginnings and Stardust (Dream x George)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ninareena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninareena/gifts), [tbhyourelame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhyourelame/gifts).



> Thank you smmm for 1000 guys, yall are the fucking best

They think that we’re platonic

That is if they think that by definition,

Platonic means ethereal 

Means otherworldly

Means celestial,

Then yes

This is platonic

Platonic to the point where

If the gods tore us apart

We would come back to each other,

I’d find you and you would find me

You found me. 


	2. As The Sun Melts You (Tommy x Tubbo) (Platonic ofc)

Loyalty

Such a funny thing

Such a self-destructive thing

We’re loyal friends, 

Right?

You wouldn’t betray me? 

You wouldn’t hate me?

You wouldn’t,

Would you?

Right.

Of course, 

I am to you as the Sun was to Icarus

I make you look foolish

A man with only a Dream to guide him

I led you to your death.

I led you to the tipping point

The Edge

Forgive me, 

Will you?


	3. Indulgement In The Pages Of Sin (Fundy x Dream)

Stay with me

Just for this night,

Indulge me for one night

Before the inevitable happens

Before my heart is broken once again

Before you tell him the lustful whispers I long to hear

But then again, I am only your husband

The one you chose to marry

The person to which you pledged your loyalty to

So indulge me

Just for this night

So that I may perish 

along with the sunlight

Along with the grass as the white snow settles

I’ve always loved you, and you loved me too

But only for this night.


	4. The Downfall Of A God (Technoblade)

I had not been more than one

When I had to fight my own battles 

I was used

Mistreated

For who I was

Who I would be

Am I all this, and only this?

A convenient brother?

A loyal son?

A fighter? 

The Blade. 

Only ever to be used as a weapon

And never seen as a humanoid with human emotions

With sadness

Anger

Depression

It’s a double-edged blade

It kills in one swipe 

But only to hurt me even further in the long run

I have to go,

These voices

They have no mercy

Not even for me


	5. Blurs Of Blue (Ghostbur)

The blues are my favourite genre

Devoid of red

Away from the depths of hell

Away from the hues of anger

Only, 

The blues hold sadness

They hold the deepest fears in us.

Is the way that I am drawn to the colour blue,

The same way as to why I lack warmth?

I may not remember the things I have done

Or may not know the things I will do,

But one thing is for certain

The blues will cradle me to sleep

It will shelter me from the rain

It will hold me down

Ground me

So here, 

It seems like you need some Blue

Safe travels my Friend. 


	6. The God's Weakness To Man (Dream x George)

You are my weakness

My achilles heel

I may be a God amongst most men

But with you,

You break me apart with the slightest of touches

You make me wither away 

And with every touch,

And with every kiss,

I am vulnerable, 

I am no longer a God

But only a man pleading for love

A foolish man

But I couldn’t ask for more

Not when I have you

Not when I can love you with all my being

Not when I love you

And you love me too.


	7. Comforts of Us (Skeppy x BadBoyHalo)

Coffee cups and hazy mornings

Wood cabins and the fire crackling

We are comfort

We are home.

We are what other people aspire to be

We are the definition of hope,

And love,

And perfection

We are there for each other

We will always be we,

Us

And never would we even think to be I

Solitude never suited us

We are as we were

As stars who were nearby when the world exploded

As the beings who came alive with the same soul

We are loved

We may not be loved by others

But always loved by each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to mention that this is exactly 100 words which honestly makes me really REALLY happy :)


	8. Transparency and Translucency (George)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // TRIGGER WARNING
> 
> Implied Self Harm

My wrists itch from the healing

They tighten with every twist

It never meant to be like this,

Never

I’ve always wanted to be the most important thing in your life

I wanted to be yours

But you saw right through me

You missed me

I was right there

For you

Always for you

But 

You didn’t see me

I was only convenient 

I was only the “friend” that was always there

I’m done with settling,

I was never meant to be yours

And you we’re never meant to be mine


	9. The Weight Of The World (Dream)

_ Such a stoic leader _

They say

But they don’t know what their saying,

The don’t know  _ me _

It’s easy when you have a blank face

Always smiling

Never changing

But under this porcelain mask

Is a man as fragile

I  _ try  _

I always have

With every mistake I make

Is another crack embedded onto my face

With every worry I have

Is another line on my head

Solitude has never suited me better

I must be the only one to bear this

But they don’t know how much this hurts

And they never will


	10. Past Tense Optional (Sapnap x (Dream x George))

I was fine when he came into your life

 _Our_ lives

Because I’d always thought you’d choose

_Me_

For only a fool would betray their friend 

You were a fool

After all those years 

You still chose _him_ over me

I guess I was only a comfort, 

Something to remind you of home

We fought _together_

We laughed _together_

We _loved_ each other 

But all things must come to an end

All things must change

Our love,

undone by a smile,

by a kiss

by _love_

So my last words to you 

My last confession,

_I love(d) you_


	11. Our Home (Tommy)

I let sadness win today,

I lost

Not just the game but,

Myself

My friends

My family

They don’t love me anymore

They don’t care

So why should I?

The only  _ Dream _ in my future is him

He tells me that they don’t care

He tells me they don’t love me

So I trust him

I trust him because he is the only one around

He is the only one who visits

He tells me that when I see my friend, 

_ Tubbo _

Through the portal

I am only hallucinating

I am lonely

I miss my home

_ Our  _ home

_ My L’manburg _


	12. Greek Gods (Dream x Sapnap)

I want to draw you

To memorize you

To feel you on the tip of my finger

I want to outline you with a chisel

Marvel at you

Carve you out of marble

Can you tell that I have fallen?

With every heartbeat

I soar for you

I  _ reach _ for you

I want you to feel loved

To feel appreciated 

To feel  _ wanted  _

Because

I want you,

I want you under my skin

I want to feel your warmth on a cold winter’s night

Or even on a hot summer’s night.

I want to adore and love you

_ Forever yours _


	13. Long Forgotten (Dream x Fundy)

I’m scared

I’m scared for the day when you leave

The day when you tell me you don’t love me

It’s never the question of if,

But when.

I know you love him more

I know you care for him more

But I can’t help but feel

_ Betrayed  _

I don’t want to be angry

I don’t want to be sad

But I am,

I  _ am  _ sad and I  _ am _ angry

At  _ you _

So before you leave

Before you rip my heart in two

I want you to know

From the bottom of my heart

_ Fuck you Dream _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so so so sorry for not updating as much but I literally do not know who to write about so if you have any suggestions pls pls comment i have run out of characters.  
> much love,  
> jorelle


	14. Heat Waves (tbhyourelame)

_ Bittersweet _

As if the honey that trickled down had been encased in tar 

Frustrated to not receive the prize

But, 

Ready to move on at any time. 

Reluctantly, I read

Afraid of the inevitable 

Afraid of the future

But also knowing what lies ahead

Knowing what it means

Knowing  _ too much _

An expected ending

But still provides the hurt 

The feelings

The  _ pain. _

I do not regret waiting

I did not regret reading

I do not regret anything

I am content

I am comfortable

But in all fairness

I am hurt

But in a good way

As if the masochist in me  _ laughed _

I cannot help but thank you.

So, thank you.

I can’t wait for the next one <3


	15. A Series Of Fortunate Events (author)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the end  
> the finale  
> the final show  
> i thank you  
> i love you  
> till the next time my friend

Spare pages of a book scattered

Remnants of anger that used to live here

Remnants of a relationship 

Remnants of love

Words scrawled across the page

Secret confessions dialed into each line

Now torn into pieces

Now burning

Now ash

As if it represents the love that _used_ to be

My heart no longer has a dulling ache

No longer hurting

No longer beating

No longer here

I ascend into the realm

No more futile attempts at love

No more disappointments

No more rejections

I am with the stars now

I float amongst the darkness

I don’t _crave_ death

I _am_ death


End file.
